Sansa Stark Rewrite
by Viviana1
Summary: Anyone else still upset with the final seasons of Game of Thrones? Sansa was one of my favorite characters and maybe one of these days I may write the full story and or script of how I would like to see her character grow and finish the series. But for now, here is my outline for her starting with the end of season 4. Let me know what you think!
1. Sansa Stark: The Fair Wolf

**End of Season Four:**

Little Finger kills Lyza and Sansa chooses to run away. She pays off a sell sword and Robin sneaks after her, not wanting to be abandoned after the death of his mother. She decides to run away because it's the second time she's watched him kills someone that seemed important (Ser Dantos). It scares her how quickly he can turn and also she doesn't want to go down for Lyza's murder since no one else other than Robin knew who she was. Finally, she's pieced together some of the riddle that Little Finger may be behind the deaths of Jon Aryn and perhaps even, indirectly her father. Her plan is to go to the Wall and seek protection from Jon Snow. They run into the Boltons who kill the sell sword and take Sansa and Robin captive.

**Season Five:**

The Boltons recognize Sansa, but they don't know Robin. She makes Robin understand that he must remain anonymous to stay safe and she introduces him as Mika Stone, a bastard from the Vale who was her serving boy. They are separated, however, and Robin/Mika is sent to the kitchens. Theon and Ramsay are there and under the guidance of Roose, Sansa is given the option to marry Ramsay or be a prisoner of Winterfell. She's about to chose prisonerhood when Theon raves to her in a mad sort of way, enough to scare her into changing her mind and she agrees to marry Ramsay.

Things get really bad anyway, and she tries to escape more than once. Sansa gets to a point where she doesn't care what happens to her and Ramsay has to threaten Mika/Robin to make her comply. Sansa realizes they _have_ to get out not only for her but for Robin. He is the heir to the Eyrie and she can't condemn him to this fate. Slowly, she manipulates Ramsay: He has no compassion or love and therefore when she suggests that it would be in best interest to kill his father, it is fairly easy for him to do so. Sansa claims a small vicotry as Roose was a major player in the Red Wedding plot. She didn't count on Ramsay killing Roose's widow and baby though.

Sansa then turns toward Theon and slowly he starts to come back. At the battle of Winterfell (Stannis v. Ramsay) Sansa attempts to at least get Robin out of Winterfell, but is discovered by Miranda who is going to torture her except Theon saves the day. All three of them escape Winterfell and after a quick skirmish with Ramsay's hunters, they meet up with Brienne and Podrick. Theon decides to join his sister and the remainder of them go onward to the Wall.

**Season 6:**

Sansa, Robin, Brienne, & Podrick, make it the Wall and meet up with Jon Snow. They receive a letter from Ramsay asking for Sansa and gloating about how he has Rickon and decide to rally the North to take back Winterfell. Timid Robin has grown especially fond of Sansa and is outraged by what Ramsay's letter says about her. As their army grows Little Finger hears of this and treks North. It was easy enough for him to say that assassins had killed Lyza and taken Robin and Sansa hostage for ransom. He also convinced the nobles of the vale it will be safer if Robin's disappearance were kept quiet while they search for him. He is still "in love" with Sansa and believes she left because she's young and doesn't understand what's going on. He only grows more attracted to her when she blackmails him.

Ramsay has Rickon. Sansa threatens to tell the noblemen of the Vale what really happened to Lyza and Jon Aryn, if he doesn't restore Rickon to Sansa. She will keep the secret and convince the simple-minded Robin of the same and return him to Baelish only when Rickon is safely returned to the Starks. Little Finger hires stealthy sell swords for the job and they successfully free Rickon. Without Rickon, the battle of the bastards turns against Ramsay as his own men begin to desert for the Starks. Rickon has lived mostly in the wilderness with Shaggy Dog, however, and does not have many social skills. Sansa talks to Robin and they all meet in Winterfell as "friends." Jon raises concerns about Little Finger to Sansa, who confirms that Jon should be wary of Little Finger, but also tells Jon to let her deal with Baelish.

**Season 7:**

They begin to prepare for the Long Night and Jon goes to Dragon Stone to convince Danaerys to join the fight. He leaves orders for every man, woman, boy and girl to begin training. Sansa heeds this order, but in private and only as an archer as that is the most ladylike . Little Finger follows her around trying to assert dominance, but Sansa is aware of it and still wondering about his role in tragedies past. Bran makes it home, but he's weird now. Meera leaves Winterfell to bring her father Howland Reed there for the Long Night. Little Finger tries to assert some control over the Stark boys, but Bran is as interesting as watching paint dry, and Rickon, having lost Osha on the way to the Last Hearth and been roaming around alone with Shaggy Dog, has become something of a feral wild child from all his years warging into his wolf.

Enter Arya. The sisters struggle to get along. They never liked each other before and now the years have made them different people altogether. Arya knows that Jon left Sansa in charge, but she still doesn't like it. Tension grows especially when Sansa's letter to Robb comes to light. Little Finger says something that doesn't make sense to Sansa. She has been trying to treat Bran like a brother, but in the face of this riddle from Little Finger she embraces the Three-Eyed Raven like we would embrace Google to find the answers to questions.

Afterward, she holds a feast to celebrate the Knights of the Vale riding North and hands Little Finger a goblet. Later she has to practically drag Arya wither to visit Little Finger in his rooms. There she uses Arya's lie detector abilities to interrogate Little Finger. He tries to talk his way out of his past nefarious deeds, but he can't fool Arya, especially when Sansa is asking him about things she should have no way of knowing in the first place. So Little Finger goes for the power play, confesses to everything, but also states that there is nothing they can do about it because he controls the Knights of the Vale which they need. That's when Sansa explains he's already dead. She'd poisoned the goblet he drank from with the same poison that killed Jon Aryn.

Sansa and Arya wait for Little Finger to go unconcious from fever and have a heart to heart about everything: Their parents, accepting differences, the people they have become, everything. Arya expresses concern that the Knights of the Vale will leave and Sansa tells her not to worry: she'll propose marriage to Robin Aryn and keep the army there. Sansa, the frilly little girl who wanted to marry a handsome prince and be queen, was going to marry the sniveling, simple-minded, boy-lord Robin. Arya wouldn't say it, but she's impressed with Sansa's scheming, execution of Baelish, and sacrifice. It may not be the most intimate sisterly relationship, but it's certainly deepened respect. Baelish never regains consciousness and dies two days later with everyone believing he simply got sick and died. It happens when Southerns march North.

**Season 8a:**

Jon returns with Danaerys and army in tow, and accompanied by Theon Greyjoy (his sister, having been rescued, is reclaiming the Iron Islands). Almost immediately it becomes Sansa v. Danaerys. But Sansa has to be smart about it. She is _not_ happy that Danaerys is claiming the North, but she also knows the North needs her army and according to her father _"you find your true friends on the battlefield."_ She's willing to consider that it's not _impossible_ it'll feel different if they survive the Long Night together. Not impossible, but not likely. She fights stealthily, being nothing but polite to Danaerys while also shutting down any attempt Danaerys makes to become closer. She also defends Danaerys to the Northmen who feel betrayed, so they can have a united front against the army of the dead.

Instead, Sansa demonstrates repeatedly that while Danaerys is obeyed, Sansa is loved. Some times it's organic, sometimes it's contrived, but Sansa implicity sends the message to Danaerys that given the choice Theon, Brienne and by proxy Jamie, and by proxy Tyrion, Arya, and by proxy Jon would all chose Sansa. She has also been learning archery from the women wildlings, so they would chose Sansa too. The Knights of the Vale, the Northmen, they are all more loyal to her now than Jon. Danaerys receives the message loud and clear, but no one else seems to hear it making her appear paranoid.

The Army of the Dead comes, and Winterfell doesn't win so much as it barely survives. Sansa serves on a team of archers protecting young children and old people. Sansa also had the idea of using Bran's gifts during the battle to communicate to different battle fronts. They only survive because a contingent of the army of the dead go around Winterfell and head Southwest. After the battle one third are dead, one third are seriously injured and can no longer fight, and another third are unscathed. Jorah has died and Danaerys has lost another dragon. Theon survives for now. Robin Aryn dies.

While Sansa does the lion's share of rebuilding efforts and creating "hospitals" for poeple to recoup, Danaerys and Jon are focused on Kings Landing. Against Sansa's advice they take what remains of their beleaguered army and march South. Bran tries to talk to Jon alone before he leaves, but Jon doesn't get the chance. Jamie rides ahead of them all, assassinates Cersei (who is not pregnant!) and delivers the city to Danaerys. To her dismay, however, Danaerys is not greeted with love and open arms and another Meereen situation begins to unfold. She asserts control harshly. She did not get friends in the North, lost a dragon-child, lost Jorah, lost two thirds of her army, she doesn't have the love of the people and when Jon advises she be less harsh on dissenters, she takes that as a betrayal. An emotional betrayal, but not a political one, yet. They suspect the Night King is coming and it doesn't help Danaerys's state of mind waiting for the threat to come.

**Season 8b (Because let's be real, the last seasons should have been longer):**

Meanwhile in Winterfell: Howland Reed shows up with Meera and asks to see Jon. Sansa explains he's not there and Reed is forced to explain what he knows about Jon to Sansa who confirms it with Bran. Theon is already leaving to meet up with his sister in Kings Landing, so Sansa gives him the message to give to Jon. By the time Theon arrives in Kings Landing, Danaerys is already on the path to madness and Jon is already on thin ice with her. When Theon says he has a message for Jon, Danaerys asks to see it first. Theon tries to refuse, but he is overpowered by the Queensguard who deliver her the message. What she reads terrifies her and she throws Theon into the dungeons, while she thinks about what to do. Jon doesn't understand why she would imprison him. Danaerys burns the letter and asks Theon to forget the message, never to tell Jon. Theon refuses. Danaerys, slightly unstable, sees no other option but to execute Theon.

Jon does not understand why Danaerys would do this and demands an explanation and objects to it. Spiraling, Danaerys imprisons him too. Everyone thinks that's a bit harsh, but Danaerys cannot explain to them that she will not yield to the true heir of House Targaryen. She does allow Ghost to be with him though. She knows Sansa knows the truth and is powerful, so she beckons Sansa to come to Kings Landing and bend the knee and swear to silence, only then will Jon be freed. Sansa, livid at Theon's execution accepts. She convinces Arya to stay in Winterfell because Bran and Rickon need protection and guidance and also because Sansa wants Arya to understand that she is more than just a killer. Besides, Danaerys is Sansa's fight.

Sansa arrives in Kings Landing and quickly assures the queen all is well, while grooming her own allies. The easiest being Yara Greayjoy who arrived in Kings Landing just after Theon's execution. Next was Tyrion, who took some convincing, but eventually was turned. Finally, she went after Grey Worm and Messandei. Pointing out the hypocrisy of becoming the masters they hate, and charging them to use their freedom to think independently of their queen. Instead of turning though, they leave for the Island of Narth. But Danaerys is still not without allies, and not dumb. She learns of a plot and arrests Sansa and Tyrion for public execution.

On the day of the execution Jamie and Brienne follow the procession ready to intervene. Danaerys, Drogon, and Varys await the condemned on a dais. In the harbor wights are walking the seabed inland. Several yards away Bron and Yara load a scorpian to take out Drogon, that being the signal for Brienne and Jamie to take Sansa and Tyrion and run. Varys does not feel good about this and looks around scared. There are plenty of birds flying around, with Bran controlling them from Winterfell. One of them behaves strangely, and catches Sansa's eye. He had been trying to show Rickon how to use Greensight in the Gods wood when he takes in their execution scene. He's trying to see into the future but it's hard, Rickon unsure of what to do grabs Arya. That's when Bran spots the wights walking inland from the seabed.

Varys sees them too and yells, pointing at them to Danaerys. She moves to get a better look. which happens to position herself just so, so that she takes the scorpian bolt slowing it down enough that the bolt just bounces off Drogon's thick hide. She dies and all hell breaks lose. Jamie and Brienne grab Sansa and Tyrion, the Queensguard try to stop them, but the commoners, tired of these new foreigners, fight back. Drogon nudges Danaerys and flies her body to a high place. The wights begin attacking the city. Drogon wants to destroy it all, all the things that hurt his mother and proceeds to burn the city, the wights, the Queensguard, the commoners, everyone.

Bran, being joined by Arya and Rickon explains the situation and is trying to see how he can help. Rickon suggests trying to warg into the Night King's lieutenants to fight him. Bran doesn't think it's possible, because he's too far and their magic is too powerful. So, Rickon suggests Bran warg into him, based off the idea that two wargs are more powerful than one. Bran is unsure, but having learned some of the ability from her brothers Arya encourages him to do it to her too. Bran warns them what happened to Hodor, but Arya says that it's their family and the entire human race; it's worth the risk. Bran wargs into his brother and sister and it chaotic, unorganized. He makes them touch the weerwood tree and all three of their heads turn upward with sight. Bran exhales with energy, the augmentation of his power feeling akin to being dunked in ice water.

Bran wargs into the wight walker closest to the Night King, and turns that wight walker's weapon on his master. The Night King catches it, takes in the eyes of Lieutenant and kills him. He is death, so he does not fear death, but he is enraged that his lieutenant can be taken from him. He is also unsure how Bran can manage it. Bran moves into the next closest wight walker, and quickly, savagely, the Night King is forced to kill his own lieutenants. While the wights continue to kill the populace, Drogon swoops overhead burning the city, and Unsullied & Doth'raki fight the Westerosi.

In the chaos, Sansa knows Jon is still in the dungeons and she along with Brienne and Jamie make a harrowing journey to the Red Keep to get him and Ghost out. Meanwhile Tyrion, Bronn, Podrick, and Yara frantically attempt to evacuate the city. The Night King decides attempts to warg into Bran, and all three sibling around the weerwood feel a splitting headache, but hold on to the tree. On the way to the Red Keep, Sansa nearly dodges an archer from the North who was tossed from roof, she grabs his bow and quiver. His arrow heads are obsidian. She spots the Night King, who is not moving, but appears to be concentrating. Afraid he's in the process of raising the dead, she fires an arrow at him. The Night King stops it easily, but its enough of a distraction for Bran to break the connection. Quickly, frantically, Bran looks for someone else to warg into and wargs into Drogon. The Night King attempts to go after Sansa, but Bran has Drogon protect her to the Red Keep.

Sansa, Brienne, and Jamie make it to Jon, they tell him the whole situation quickly. Jon has trouble keeping up with the events that he has missed, so Bran goes a step further and offers Drogon's snout to Jon. When Jon touches it, Bran uses Greensight to show him everything, his birth, Ned's promise, the wedding between his parents, his grandfather Aerys. But as this is going on wights have started ascending Red Keep, even through the Greensight, Jon can hear them coming. Scared, he shouts for Drogon to "burn them all."

Drogon turns and obliges, but Bran is struggling to keep the times apart, fusing Aerys and Jon so both of them scream "burn them all" repeatedly. It keeps going where Aerys is ordering executions and Jon is trying to stop the onslaught of wights. Finally, Bran has no choice but to break the connection altogether, leaving him, Rickon, and Arya back in the God's wood, and Jon and Drogon on their own. Sansa tries to get him to evacuate, but Jon refuses, tells Ghost to go with Sansa and tells Sansa to help with the evacuation of the city.

Jon, somehow, engages the Night King and with Drogon's help kills him. In the battle buildings have fallen carving giant gashes deep into the earth where an iridescent green substance can be seen. Sansa asks what it is, Jamie says it's wildfire. For an amazing, peaceful moment, it looks like all will be well. Jon and Drogon are perched on top of the Red Keep and Drogon lets out a snort of a flame, not even very strong. But Sansa watches as an ember of that flame descends into the crevice with green liquid. She screams for everyone to run, but it's too late. A series of explosions go off that dwarf the one Cersei unleashed on the Sept of Baelor. Falling rubble create a cocoon that protects Brienne and Ghost. Sansa is mostly protected, but debris lands on her foot that later has to be amputated. Jamie is mortally struck by debris and dies in Brienne's arms. Drogon, impervious to flame is still killed by the heavy debris that his neck. Jon is taken out instantly. Varys is never seen again.

**Season 8c (Because every epic needs an epilogue):**

At a council of survivors, one of the people who had been loyal to Danaerys explain that all she wanted was to break the wheel. Sansa offers that they should honor her wish and do away with Kings and Queens and instead come together and agree upon a Lord Protector of the Realm. Then Tyrion asks if they could elect a Lady Protector of the Realm. He then goes to explain the council why Sansa would be the best for the job. The council votes, agrees, and Sansa Stark becomes the First Lady Protector of the Realm.

Five years later: Sansa is still rebuilding what she has renamed Port Landing. Tyrion is her Hand and they exist somewhere in between platonic and romantic. Intimate, but never physical or formal, and enough for the both of them. Brienne is the head of her guard. Sansa has a prosthetic she keeps hidden under her skirts and walks with a black and silver cane with a wolf's head handle. Ghost still follows her around, but he is very old. He doesn't run anymore, has an awkward gait from arthritis, and one eye has gone pink from glaucoma. Sansa earns the title the Fair Wolf, because of her beauty, how she likes pretty things, how she gives people a chance, but will not tolerate betrayals, and her ability to mediate between the warring houses.

Arya has come to visit. Rickon is finally of age and fully rehabilitated from being a wild child. He is respected in the North and ready to lead. Bran has decided to go North of the Wall where he is more powerful and Arya has decided to travel the world. She was also gifted from Bran seeds for weerwood trees, that she intends to plant all over the world. But will start at the site of what had been the Red Keep. Now all that stood there was a statue of Jon Snow with a dire wolf at his feet and a dragon looming, protectively, over his head. A small plaque reads Jon Snow, The Bastard of Winterfell, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, The White Wolf, The Risen, The Prince who was Promised, True Born son and heir of Rhaegar & Lyanna, Aegon Targaryen.

**The End**


	2. Season 8b: Sansa Goes South

_**(Sansa is sitting in front of the fireplace of the Winterfell hall with all the nobles present. She has become the de facto leader of the North, as Jon has traveled with Danaerys to Kings Landing, Arya is not a lady or much of a leader, Bran can never be lord of anything, and Rickon had been warging so much into Shaggy Dog he's more wolf than human. Still, Sansa is hoping that Rickon can be rehabilitated and eventually continue their Father's legacy and the Stark lineage. In the meantime, no one disputes that Sansa is the interim leader of Winterfell. They have just received word that Danaerys has executed Theon Greyjoy and thrown Jon Snow into the dungeons and she has invited Sansa to bend the knee in Kings Landing. The nobles are discussing what they should do, and many, hurt that he left them for Danaerys, and others who are suspicious, are telling Sansa not to go, to leave Jon. Arya is there listening in the corner, to Sansa's right.)**_

Nobles had been squabbling until one yells over all the rest: Lady Stark, remember what the Targaryens did to your grandfather!

Nobles: Your own Lord Father when he left-

Nobles: Starks go South and they don't come back!

Sansa: I did. _[she stands and addresses the Hall with authorit_y] I am not father, or brother. I am not my grandfather, or my uncle Brandon. Most importantly, _[she looks sideways at Rickon's empty chair]_ I am not the lord of Winterfell. We are Starks, we do not turn a blind eye when one of us needs help. My lords, my ladies, I ask you to trust me. _[She dismisses them all before they start questioning her more and she leaves. Arya follows closely behind.]_

Arya: What are you going to do? _[They turn down a hallway.]_

Sansa: I'm going to bend the knee, assure her our alliance is as strong as ever. And then I'm going to kill her.

Arya: _[Arya stops for an instant, not sure she heard those words come from her sister's mouth, but glancing Sansa's face, she can tell she's not lying]_ ...You should let me do it.

Sansa: Yes. You would be better at the killing part. _[They turn down another corridor and they are out walking along a balcony] _ But I suspect the hardest thing will be keeping her army in check once she's gone, which will require no small amount of diplomacy and negotiation. _[She slows to a stop and softens her voice.]_ I know Jon is your favorite, but he's my brother too. And she is my fight.

Arya: Then I'll come with you.

Sansa: _[Sansa smiles sadly because it would be easier with Arya, but Winterfell would be weaker.]_ Our family made the mistake of leaving Bran and Rickon unprotected before. I don't think we should make that mistake again.

Arya: _[Arya can't deny it, but she still doesn't like it.]_ This is backwards, they'll kill you.

Sansa: Perhpas. _[She's looking into the training yard]_ I know it's not in your nature to stay in one spot, but if I don't come back; _[she turns to Arya and lays a hand onher shoulder, like father used to do]_ I would ask that you stay until Rickon comes of age.

Arya: _[Arya scoffs, eyes wide, and voice is sarcastic]_ And be the Lady of Winterfell?

Sansa: _[Sansa studies Arya's face with a mixture of guilt determination and something else.]_ You don't have to be me. Or our mother. You don't have to be the lady they expect. Be your own lady. _[She motions for Arya to look into the training yard where Rickon is practicing]_ We are Starks. _[Rickon is disarmed and begins snarling at his opponent like a wolf.]_ We don't turn a blind eye when one of us needs help. There is more to you than vengeance, Arya.

Arya: _[It's a haunting sight, and eventually Arya nods. Sansa starts to leave.] _ Sansa..._[Arya embraces her tightly. Then they part and Sansa leaves.]_


	3. Season 7: Faithful Sister

_**(Arya has just returned to Winterfell. There is still existing tension between the sisters. Sansa had already learned about Arya's training with the Faceless Men. Arya has found the letter that Sansa had written and decides to confront her with it. They are walking down a hallway and Arya is prefacing her accusation with a story about their father.)**_

Arya: Now he's dead. Killed by the Lannisters. With your help.

Sansa stops and turns to look at her: Excuse me?

Arya brings out the letter and begins reading: That's your handwriting. Septa Mordain used to crack my knuckles because I couldn't write as pretty as you.

Sansa sets her jaw and tries to remain calm: Arya, I know how it may look-

Arya talks over her: Robb, I write to you with heavy heart. Our good king Robert is dead, killed from wounds he took in a boar hunt.

Sansa: You don't need to read it to me I know what it says-

Arya: Father charged with treason, he conspired with Robert's brothers to take the throne from my beloved Joffrey-

Sansa eager to avoid a scene, continues down the hallway knowing Arya will follow her.

Arya continues louder: The Lannisters are treating me well and providing me with every comfort-

Sansa turning yet again into another corridor where most of the rooms where empty, as their occupants would be out training: Keep your voice down.

Arya even louder: I beg you, come to King's Landing, swear fealty to King Joffrey and prevent any conflict from House Lannister and Stark.

Sansa had entered one of the vacant rooms, Arya close behind eyes down ready the note.

Arya: Your FAITHFUL sister-

Sansa rounds and lands a slap across Arya's face. Arya drops the note, draws her dagger, and reaches for Sansa. Sansa knows Arya could kill her easily, but still struggles. Arya grabs the top of Sansa's dress, it rips a little, and pushes her against the wall, with the dagger at her throat. But Sansa is not afraid, she's enraged.

Sansa: Do you think I had a choice? Do you think anyone cared about what I wanted?

Arya: What? Did they torture you? Put you in a rake and stretch you until your bones started to pop?

Sansa only glares at Arya and that's answer enough.

Arya: You're always talking about the unity of the North, loyalty to our family. You were the first one to turn against our house for your precious Joffrey. I would have let them kill me before I betrayed my family.

Sansa is so angry she leans slightly into the blade just breaking the skin. Despite her situation, Sansa's voice is low, accusatory, even menacing: You have no idea. No idea, what it was like. (Sansa leans back examines Arya's face, practically a stranger's face.) But what else should I expect? What would a Faceless Girl know about being imprisoned by who and what you are? How was it, abandoning your name? You may not have betrayed us, you just left us behind!

Arya recoils at the suggestion, that's when she notices Sansa's dress has been ripped to reveal her shoulder, where a massive, ugly burn scar can be seen. It's technically from her time with Ramsay, but Sansa is not in the mood to explain herself. She looks away hoping Arya won't ask about it. Strangely, it de-escalates the situation as Arya considers Sansa's sudden self-consciousness about the scar and everything that it alludes to. Arya keeps the knife at her sister's throat as she takes a step back, pauses a moment longer, then leaves. Sansa takes a moment to adjust her clothing and her cloak. She notices the note on the floor. Whomever occupies this room wisely kept the fireplace burning, and Sansa throws the note into the fire before leaving.


	4. Season 8a: Invitation to Winterfell

_**There's a procession to welcome Danaerys and all her forces into Winterfell. Danaerys receives a cold greeting both from the weather and the people, but is continuously reassured by Jon and her advisors. The make it to the castle and Sansa and Bran are waiting for them. Jon runs over to Bran and hugs him.**_

Jon: You're almost a man grown.

Bran: Almost.

Jon embraces Sansa, then beckons Danaerys over.

Jon: Queen Danaerys of House Targaryen, my sister Sansa Stark, the Lady of Winterfell

Danaerys smiles sweetly: Thank you for inviting us into your home, Lady Stark. The North is as beautiful as your brother claimed, as are you.

Sansa raises an unimpressed eyebrow and studies Danaerys up and down before pasting on a sweet smile to match: The North is yours, Your Grace and welcome. We are so (Sansa misses a beat, refusing to say grateful) fortunate, that you have accepted my _brother's_ invitation to come to Winterfell.

Jon clears his throat, uncomfortable: Where's Arya?

Sansa shrugs: lurking somewhere.

Jon was really looking forward to seeing her right away: It's been six years...

Sansa can see that he's a bit hurt: I'm sure she just wanted to meet you on her own terms. She'll find you when she's ready.

Jon nods: And Rickon?

Sansa: He took his pack hunting a few days ago.

Jon: A few days? And he's not back yet?

Sansa gestures toward Bran: We've been keeping an eye on him. It's getting harder and harder to find food.

Bran: We don't have time for all this. The Night King has your dragon, he's one of them now. The wall has fallen, the dead march South

They all stare at Bran for a moment.

Sansa: Our brother, your grace, Brandon Stark. (Sansa cannot say "Lord of Winterfell" since he's refused it, so instead continues with:) The Three Eyed Raven.

Danaerys: Three Eyed Raven (Bran nods) What is that?

Sansa: Nobody really knows. Come (Sansa gestures inside the castle) Warm yourself by our hearth.


	5. Season 8a: A Sister's Face

Sansa: Arya, I...

Arya: What?

Sansa: Well, I... it seems I have missed a few of your name days and I have something for you.

Arya is confused but allows herself to be ushered into a room with Sansa, where a garment is laid out on a bed.

Arya with sarcasm: A dress?

Sansa: Yes, a dress. Just try it on.

Arya really doesn't want to, but even since Little Finger's death it seems like their relationship has shifted, and Arya doesn't want to be the first to break that she decides to try it on but she won't wear it outside this room. She begins to undress and is surprised that Sansa doesn't call for a maid, but helps Arya herself. First Sansa holds up a shift.

Sansa: Here, [She slides the garment over Arya's head, but it's heavier than Arya remembers] I sewed in an extra layer at toward the bottom for warmth.

Next Sansa holds up long strip of fabric with a hole in the middle for Arya's head. It's wool and wide enough to reach her shoulders and has a strange leather curving pattern on the chest with buckle. Once on the leather fit comfortable under the bust.

Sansa: There, does that feel alright?

Arya: Yeah.

Sansa fastens the buckle: You don't have to smash them down to keep them out of the way.

It could have sounded patronizing, but it's not. Arya and Sansa have never really talked about womanly things before. In fact, there haven't been many people at all Arya could talk to about anything concerning her adult body. The next piece was clearly important the way Sansa held it. It appeared to be several pelts stitched together, but the fur was quilted over for the lining of the garment and the hide was augmented with etched leather in twisting designs. It had a high collar with and large sleeves that widened at the elbow and draped down past the palm in a fashion fit for princesses and nobility, there noticeably there were holes at the end of the sleeves. The torso of the garments is an odd kind of folded over each other like a robe, with a buckle at the waist and another at the shoulder holding it together, both with metal wolf's heads for the buckle.

Sansa fastens the waist buckle: There, that's a good fit. I'm sure Gendry wouldn't mind seeing your figure.

Arya can feel heat rise her cheeks. The garment continued past the torso, arching over her hips to cover the outsides of her left and right sides, but left the front and back open. All pieces of the gown stopped conveniently mid-calf. The different over lay of fabrics meant that it was less restrictive than a normal dress to run in.

Sansa grabs the sleeves: In doors you can have the sleeves out like this, or [she begins to wrap the fabric around Arya's forearms] you can tighten them like this for armor. [The sleeve is kept from unraveling by placing Arya's fingers the holes at the bottom]

Sansa: Lastly there's this. [Sansa holds up a giant piece of fabric in the same fashion as the robe with quilted over fur and heavy leather hide for the outside. There are three holes in a line at the center of the giant diamond and at either corner.] It's a kind of cloak. [Sansa slips it over Arya's head. The front and back corner reaches to Arya's waist. The other two corners reach past Arya's arms with the holes at the very end of them.] You can put your arms through here to move around, or you can free your arms entirely and fold these over your head.

Sansa steps back and places a mirror for Arya to see: Well? What do you think?

Arya is at a loss for words. She's always thought that a person could be either pretty and dainty or strong, and at best, not ugly but here she is, capable and now, almost beautiful. She also never thought Sansa could design something so practical. It's a dress, there's no getting around that, but it's a dress that Arya can run in, can be out in the winter in, can fight in. But more than that, this dress is somehow an acceptance, even a blessing of their differences. It says their differences can work together. It's a sisterly bonding that Arya didn't realize she's been craving for a long time.

Sansa: You don't like it?

Arya: No, I like it. Thank you, Sansa.

Sansa: You're welcome

Sansa starts to leave but Arya wants to reciprocate the kind gesture somehow.

Arya: Sansa... [Sansa turns and Arya pauses trying to figure out what to say] I just never seem to know what to do with my hair.

Truthfully Arya doesn't care what she does with her hair, but she knows Sansa would like the opportunity to do something to it. Sansa smiles and comes back into the room,

Sansa: Well, lets see now...


	6. Season 8a: The Long Twilight

Bran has warned them that tonight is the night the Army of the Dead will attack. All of Winterfell has been scurrying with last minute preparations and getting ready to make a stand. Everyone was surprised when a wildling woman handed Sansa a bow and quiver. She had been spending so much time with the wildings, but everyone assumed that Sansa was seeing to their comfort as a hostess and a lady is expected to do. Instead, Sansa has been training with them, to keep the rest of Winterfell from witnessing how little Sansa knew in defense, and how ridiculous she looked in learning to use the bow properly, before eventually using it skillfully.

Sansa had the idea of placing the old, sick, and children in the several rooms among different towers and Bran is with them. The thought being that if the wights make it in, they would be bottlenecked climbing the stairs of the towers, making it easier to defend the defenseless, and given that the Night King has a dragon and Jon and Danaerys plan to fight also on Dragons, there will at least be some space between the defenseless and any potential fire blasts coming from above.

Most of the women who heeded Jon's order to learn how to fight have been tasked with defending the interior should the walls be breached, and providing archer support once the battle begins. Since Sansa has no experience in battle, Tyrion is given a command of the castle ramparts' that group, there is even another contingent of women tasked with guarding the stair cases leading up to the old, sick, and children. Missandei is with Bran and Rickon, and Bran has several ravens with them. Bran will watch the battle as best he can and Missandei will write and attach messages to the ravens and Rickon will direct them to the right people by warging into them as the battle goes on.

Sansa and Arya are standing atop a rampart looking out on the ranks of their living forces lining up around fires in the darkness. Sansa is clutching the railing and Arya can see her shaking and knows it's not from the cold.

Arya: You should go inside, find a place to hide.

Sansa: I can't, [darts her eyes behind them] they're watching.

Arya stares at the legion of scared women who never thought they'd be called upon to fight and contemplates Sansa's words, _trapped by who and what you are_ and nods.

Sansa: You'd think I'd be better at this. It is my fourth siege after all.

Arya: It's my first. [Arya smiles at Sansa's surprised look] I've been in plenty of fights, never a battle.

Sansa whispers small and barely audible: ...I'm scared.

Arya takes a deep breath, knowing she's supposed to say something encouraging, but doesn't know what to say. The only thing she comes up with is: There's only one thing we can say to the god of Death [She produces a dragon glass dagger and holds out to Sansa] Not today.

Sansa almost laughs, because it's not exactly the battle cry or sonnet she was expecting, but rather comforting in it's simplicity. Sansa swallows and nods, accepting the blade: Not today.

Arya starts to leave to join Brienne and Sandor at the front line. But Sansa calls after her.

Sansa: Arya...[Sansa doesn't know what to say, 'be careful' sounds ridiculous on the cusp of a battle. 'see you soon' is a promise and Sansa has learned to be wary of promises. She probably should say 'I love you' but it's something she should have said a long time ago, saying it now would only cheapen the sentiment given the circumstances. So instead, Sansa just embraces Arya tightly, trying to say all the things she needs to say through the strength in her hug. Arya is caught off guard at first, but returns the hug.]


	7. Season 8a: Dead at the Gates

One of the towers is getting overrun with wights Sansa makes her way across the ramparts firing arrows to slow them down. But she can see them getting inside the room. Then a giant fire blast reigns down from above and the attacking wights are dead. Inside the rooms are screams from the wounded. Sansa climbs down into the room and people are holding in their stomachs, children are crying with bleeding bite marks. Sansa tries to comfort the children and also notes that there is quiet outside, there must be a lull in the battle. She doesn't ask questions though and tries to find some water to clean out the cuts.

There's already several dead among the tower and those holding their entrails are getting quieter and quieter. The children a slowly calming down, when Sansa notices the corpses twitching. Small twitches at first and then bigger and bigger. Sansa is frozen in terror watching the magic of the Night King take over their bodies. The children start crying again, but what courage Sansa could muster has been spent and in the face of dead people rising again Sansa screams in terror. Seeing dead strangers come after you is one thing, but seeing the corpses of people you knew and loved reanimate is quite another.

She's not alone. Across the battlefield, screams of shock and terror at what they are witnessing can be heard. A few of the wights are able to stand and charge her separating her from the children who are goners. She's able to reach for her bow, but doesn't have time to load it with an arrow and is pushed back to a window. She falls through the window, but her bow is just wide enough to stick inside the frame and Sansa is dangling from the outside of the tower holding on to the bow. Still, the dead are coming at her, and has no choice but to let go where a pile of dead bodies breaks her fall. Survivors in Winterfell are already surrounding the death pile to contain their awakening. Still, the wights on the top of the pile had been descending and the pile is so messy and entangled that many of the wights on the bottom are stuck, Sansa shrieks and runs as best she can through the arms and teeth reaching for her and makes it to the opposite side of the courtyard. But with the wights inside and the doors closed there's no place to go so she just huddles in a corner screaming.

The next thing Sansa registers is Arya yelling her name. Arya had seen Sansa freak out before, but if ever there was time when Arya truly couldn't blame her, it'd be when you've fallen several stories into a pile of undead. Holding Sansa's shoulder tight, Arya's expression is afraid, but tense and urgent. It admits this is bad, but they aren't giving up yet, it grounds Sansa. "Get up!" She yells and Sansa complies.

Arya and Sansa try to find a safe place but with the castle overrun the best place to be is high up in the towers. People inside the towers are scrambling to get higher up even on the roofs and people on the ground are crawling on top of each other to climb up the walls, just as the dead are climbing over them to do the same. A wight comes for Sansa and she tries to free the dragon glass dagger Arya had giver her but her fingers fumble and Arya has to turn and stabs the wight with her own dragon glass weapon and finally Sansa gets the dagger out.

Tyrion sees them and orders what remaining soldiers manning the ramparts to throw a rope down to them. Sansa and Arya cling to the end of the rope as the soldiers pull them up. Another person trying to flee grabs onto Sansa's legs, it's too much for the soldiers on the ramparts to pull all three of them and they struggle for a moment, then a wight climbs upon the stranger holding on to Sansa and Arya kicks the man who plummets to his death, freeing the soldiers to pull up the sisters. There's a brief moment where Sansa, Arya, and Tyrion exchange looks of terror and then somehow it gets even colder. And the new cold comes from a very specific location. They turn to see the White Walkers coming toward Winterfell.

Behind them, Rhaegall is dying, and Drogon is bleeding, Danaerys is holding a dying Jorah, Jon is watching them with a sinking feeling that he's been played. That this is what they wanted all along, for people to gather and make it easier for them to annihilate the living. The White Walkers enter the castle but they don't bother pillaging they just keep walking, some of the wights even follow of them and some of the wights keep attacking. They hear a scream and from an adjacent tower it's Missandei with Bran and Rickon getting attacked by wights. Sansa and Arya make their way over to their tower, but even as they get closer more and more of the wights appear to give up and move through Winterfell. Sansa strikes at a wight just as it was about to reach Missandei and kills it.

That's when they hear a screeching and flapping of wings that could only be the Night King and Visyrion. Sansa looks in time to see him burn down a tower, to the point where it crumbles and continues to burn afterward. Her heart sinks. Once the tower is smoldering the Night King simply leaves and the rest of the wights follow him.

Arya: Why would he leave us?

Sansa: He didn't. That was our food store. Every piece of grain the North had to offer.


	8. Season 8a: Surviving Defeat

The battle is over and Sansa is organizing relief and recovery efforts with Tyrion's help.

Man 1 approaches Tyrion: My Lord, the queen asks for you.

Tyrion: Right, I'm on my way. Are you alright?

Sansa nods

Tyrion: Try and rest, my lady.

Tyrion meets with Danaerys to discuss their resources and where the Night King may have gone. It's coming up on 72 hours that Sansa has been awake, when Tyrion finds her again. She is literally swaying from fatigue, and struggling to put coherent sentences together.

Tyrion: My lady, have slept any?

Sansa: No, I… I couldn't…

Tyrion:You must rest, Sansa, you can't stay awake forever.

Sansa: No, I…if I try, I'll see… and they could come back and… I won't…

Tyrion nods seeing how scared Sansa is of sleep, he can't blame her, his own slumber was far from restful.

Tyrion: No sleep then. Just, he motions to a corner, sit for a moment and rest, and I'll sit with you.

Sansa is practically in a daze nods. Tyrion finds some cloth nearby and puts it down for her, and Sansa lowers herself onto it. The exhaustion is so acute that once she's down, she's afraid she won't be able to get up again. Tyrion sees a flash of panic cross her face,

Tyrion: I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Just rest.

It takes another few hours for Sansa to succumb to sleep and despite Tyrion's best efforts he too falls asleep next to her. No one disturbs them, in fact, someone places a blanket over them. After several more hours, Danaerys and Jon want to plan their attack on Kings Landing and they want Tyrion and Sansa there, but can't find them. They are discovered by most of the war council members walking through the main hall to antechamber to strategize. Everyone stops to gaze at them for awhile. Jon and Brienne, ever the protectors, are uncomfortable with the war council seeing Sansa so vulnerable, and despite it's innocence wish this moment could have remained private. Arya and Jamie, are surprised. Sansa and Tyrion have said that while married they were not unkind to each other, but neither of them mentioned tenderness was involved. Arya had seen how guarded and careful Sansa can be with people and to see her asleep next to him is quite the testament of her judgement toward Tyrion. Jamie had always thought that Tyrion's care for Sansa in Kings Landing was just for show, but there was no need for show now, this was genuine. Grey Worm, Missandei, and Ser Davos don't really care. But Danaerys doesn't like it. She can't figure out why it bothers her, but Tyrion's loyalty and love where meant to be hers. If Sansa had shown more loyalty and warmth to Danaerys perhaps she would feel different, as it is it only demonstrates that Tyrion may be more conflicted than he lets on. Which means Danaerys may not be as strong in her allies as she thinks, which is not something she needs right now, having just lost Jorah, Rhaegall and heading into a war meeting. Varys is not terribly surprised, but is watching Danaerys face, trying to calculate the ramifications of this moment.


	9. Season 8a: The Dragon and the Dove

Shortly after Danaerys's arrival to Winterfell tensions grow between the Northmen and the Unsullied and Dothraki. One day, Danaerys is walking by when she overhears a room full of Northern lords

Man 1: We made Jon our King and he comes back as what? A whipped pup of the Dragon Queen?

Man 2: She may be a pretty thing, but she's a _Targaryen_ [the man audibly spits] Not even the gods can decide which ones'll go mad

Man 3: The Wildlings are one thing, Lady Stark, but Winterfell is overrun with foreigners!

Man 4: We stood behind Jon, perhaps it's time we stood behind another, My Lady-

Danaerys leans forward concerned that they are really about to rally Sansa against her. But Sansa doesn't let them finish that thought.

Sansa: I understand your frustrations, my lords, I do. This is not what I had expected either, but I believe Jon is right in saying this is our best chance for surviving the Long Night, that must be our primary concern for now. My father said that we find our true friends on the battle field. They may be foreigners, but they have crossed an ocean and traveled across Westeros to fight for you and your families. The least we can do is show them some kindness.

Man 3: They don't even speak the Common Tongue!

Sansa: Not all of them, but many of them do. My lords, I have faith in my brother and he has asked me to welcome them, so I will try. I ask you to do the same.

They all grumble, but seem to be appeased for now. Danaerys is impressed with how Sansa handled the situation and flattered at her declaration of support. Danaerys finds Sansa in a study later to thank her. Sansa stands with a formal curtsy and a, "Your Grace."

Danaerys motions for her to sit and joins Sansa across a table: I was hoping we could talk.

Sansa grimaces a smile and replies with a terse: Of course.

Danaerys: You see, I overheard you earlier speaking with some of your bannermen.

Sansa's face falls, concerned Danaerys will ask for the names of the dissenters and not sure what she will do if she does.

Danaerys: No, you don't need to be alarmed, I know it will take time for the North to fully accept me, Jon warned me of as much. [Danaerys reached across the table to place a comforting palm on top of Sansa's hand. Sansa stares at the hand.] I just wanted to thank you for your words of support. I know it can't be easy with all the changes you've gone through and I appreciate everything you've done to get us ready for the fight ahead.

Sansa stares at Danaerys, fighting back a smirk. Is this how naïve she appeared all those years ago when she first came to Kings Landing? Sansa said those things for Jon and the North. Still, it's better that Danaerys not know where Sansa stands on the issue just yet, it doesn't mean they have to be friends though. Sansa paints on a smile and places her other hand on top of Danaerys's giving it a tight squeeze.

Sansa: There's no need to thank me.

It sounds so magnanimous, except, ever so slightly, or did Danaerys just imagine it, but it seems as though Sansa slightly used her top hand to push Danaerys away and free her bottom hand. In any case, Sansa casually withdrew both her hands to sit back in her chair. Danaerys is left reeling by this interaction, she just wanted to be kind, and while Sansa hadn't been unkind, she hadn't really reciprocated either. But Sansa had defended her cause to the Northmen without being asked or without recognition. They are quiet for a while and Sansa stares at her not offering any other conversation before finally saying.

Sansa: Will that be all, Your Grace? I'm still reworking our rations to accommodate all of our forces. [Sansa motions at all the scrolls and ledgers strewn across the table]

Danaerys isn't used to being dismissed by her subjects, but it _is_ an important question: Of course, is there anything I can do to help?

Sansa: Thank you, but I think I can manage.

Danaerys stands: Well then, good day, Lady Stark.

Sansa stands also: Good day, Your Grace.

Sansa curtsies as Danaerys leaves the room. A few steps into the hall, Danaerys can hear Sansa close the door behind her.


End file.
